Untitled Love
by KarinMarren
Summary: Fic Sasazuka x Godai


El caso se había complicado, parecía que a la joven detective Yako Katsuragi no le quedaban mas ases en la manga, pero como de costumbre su peculiar ayudante salía a demostrarnos que lo tenía todo controlado al oírse el reconocible grito "Tú eres el asesino", el dedo señalaba hacia una de las personas de la sala, que tras la indudable resolución de la detective, se desmoronaba en el suelo dejándose apresar rápidamente. Normalmente Yako iba acompañada por su ayudante pero esta vez también llevaba a otro tipo bastante gruñón, no supe de quién se trataba hasta que le miré bien, ya nos habíamos encontrado en otro caso, y no me cayó demasiado bien. Me acerqué a felicitar a Yako por su maravillosa deducción, siempre conseguía sorprenderme con algún detalle nuevo.

- ¡Inspector Sasazuka!- dijo ella al verme-

La saludé con la mano y me quedé junto a ella felicitándola, noté la mirada de su ayudante sobre mí, aquel tipo no me inspiraba nada bueno, de hecho el otro que les acompañaba me gustaba aún menos. Después de hablar con ella me dirigí hacia mis compañeros y me marché de allí acompañado por mi ayudante que no hacía nada más que cotorrear sobre maquetas y tonterías que a mi no me interesaban en absoluto, hice oídos sordos aunque no pareció darse cuenta ya que seguía hablando.

Había tenido que ir con Yako y Neuro a aquel estúpido caso porque este último me obligó, cuando terminaron de resolverlo me marché rápidamente, en la puerta me crucé con el inspector mindundi, me caía realmente mal, pero había una parte de mí que siempre me hacía recordar a Saotome cuando nos encontrábamos. Realmente no se parecían en nada, quizás esa exagerada tranquilidad y esa sensación de paz interior es lo único que tenían igual.

- ¡Es un maldito bastardo!- grité golpeando una papelera con el pie-

La gente que paseaba por la calle se quedó mirándome asombrada y algunos aceleraban el paso, me daba igual, estaba bastante cabreado por que las pocas veces que me lo había encontrado me había recordado siempre a Saotome, aquel madero... aquel imbécil.

- ¡Es un maldito bastardo!- volví a golpear la papelera enérgicamente-

Al estar tan cabreado me fui a un bar a beber un rato, pero me llevé una no muy grata sorpresa al ver que sentado en la barra del bar se encontraba el inspector Sasazuka.

Entró escandalosamente en aquel bar y me giré, le vi y no me sorprendió tal actitud viniendo de alguien como él. Se sentó a mi lado en un taburete y dirigió una mirada de desprecio hacia mí y parecía también a lo que estaba bebiendo. Pidió una cerveza y se sentó apoyando los codos en la barra de espaldas al camarero.

- No estás siendo educado- le dije-

- ¿Y a ti qué?- contestó con desdén-

- A mí nada... lo digo por ti... -

- A mí menos... -

Aquello parecía una estúpida pelea de niños que no llevaría a ninguna parte, empezó a calentarse con cada comentario que le devolvía hasta que se levantó del taburete y me gritó cuatro cosas, que estoy seguro llevaba deseando decirme desde que me vio, improperios que los policías estamos acostumbrados a oír, pero que hicieron que mi rostro sereno cambiase por un momento para volver enseguida a su serenidad. Pareció notarlo ya que su rostro también cambió al darse cuenta que quizás me había ofendido, cosa que me pareció curiosa ya que no parecía una persona que se preocupase por los demás.

Noté que su expresión cambiaba por un momento y aquel estúpido recuerdo de Saotome me hizo dejar de gritarle, quizás me estaba ablandando por culpa de aquella estúpida niña que me tocaba aguantar como jefa.

- Es igual... gritarte es una pérdida de tiempo... – me levanté terminando la cerveza y me marché de allí de peor humor que cuando entré, de verdad no podía aguantar a aquel tipo mucho tiempo cerca, pero había algo que había sentido en aquel momento que me tenía aún más inquieto- no, no, no... - me dije a mi mismo- tu no sientes nada por ese tío que no sea odio... – me paré en mitad de la calle- ¡es un maldito bastardo!- la papelera recibió la tercera patada del día-

- Estás golpeando una propiedad pública- oí a mis espaldas la serena voz de Sasazuka- podría ponerte una multa por eso... -

- Tú... estabas bebiendo en horas de servicio... – le contesté recriminándole-

- Hoy es mi día libre-

- ¡Pues entonces no me puedes poner multas, estúpido!- le grité sofocado-

Su cara no cambió de expresión y llegó, andando lentamente, hasta mi posición.

- Te invito a una copa... – le dije, al oír esto se quedó bastante sorprendido y tardo en aceptar mi propuesta, pero finalmente nos fuimos andando sin hablar todo el camino hasta un pequeño bar alejado- ¿qué quieres?- le pregunté al sentarnos en la barra-

- Una cerveza... – parecía algo nervioso aunque no entendí por que-

- Bourbon y Cerveza... - le dije al camarero-

- Tsk... – me pareció oírle quejarse- bourbon... -

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- le pregunté con mi vaso en la mano-

- Me recuerda a alguien... a quien no me gusta recordar ahora mismo- cogió su vaso con cerveza, noté que la mano le temblaba, no sé si de rabia, frío o quizás nervios, pero se notaba que no estaba muy a gusto allí y menos conmigo-

Algunas horas más tarde, ya anocheciendo, habíamos bebido tanto que, empezó a contarme cosas de su vida incluso, parecía que teníamos amistad de toda la vida, entendí el porque de su nerviosismo al escucharle hablar sobre un tal Saotome con el que me identifiqué en parte por pequeños detalles. Me pareció gracioso que un tipo como aquel estuviese nervioso por una tontería como esa.

- Disculpa pero... - se levantó tambaleándose- me tengo que ir... -

- Pero... estás borracho hombre... - yo, algo bebido también, intentaba pararle los pies, para que no saliese de allí de aquella manera- te acompaño... -

Cuando vi que quería acompañarme, aquel extraño sentimiento volvió de repente acompañado de mi cara sonrojada, noté perfectamente como me ponía colorado, aunque lo achaqué al alcohol, tan solo me había bebido un par de cervezas y estaba como una cuba, aquel tío que había bebido bourbon no debería encontrarse muy bien.

Ibamos dando tumbos por la calle, no sé exactamente a donde me iba a acompañar, ya que no tengo sitio fijo donde quedarme.

- ¿Adónde vamos?- me preguntó-

- Como si yo lo supiera... – le contesté enfadado-

Le oí suspirar y me agarró de la mano.

- Vamos a mi casa... – me propuso tirando de mí-

En otra situación le hubiese pegado dos buenas hostias y me hubiese largado, pero en aquel momento no fui capaz de tan siquiera gritarle o levantarle la mano. Algo estaba pasando, algo muy extraño estaba colapsando mi mente, estaba borracho y desorientado, pero no era tan solo eso, había algo más en mi cabeza que hacía que le siguiera.

Al llegar a mi apartamento le dije que se pusiera cómodo, cosa que hizo sin dudar, vi que entraba a la habitación así que supuse que iba a dormirse. Ordené un par de cosas que había de por medio para despejarme y luego fui para mi habitación. Le encontré tirado encima de las mantas con una expresión de tranquilidad y descanso, medio sonreí y me acerqué hasta él sentándome a su lado, me quité la chaqueta y la corbata y las dejé sobre la silla, me eché para atrás y me tumbé en la cama. De repente sentí que se movía y poco a poco se acercaba hasta mí.

- ¿Está dormido?- noté que echaba uno de sus brazos por encima de mí murmurando algo que no llegué a escuchar, fui a levantarme cuando él giraba la cabeza en ese mismo momento, y sucedió algo que no me esperé, al movernos a la vez nos chocamos y se produjo un beso-

En aquel momento me quedé paralizado, abrí los ojos de golpe a notar que estaba besando a alguien, y cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba me quedé totalmente inmóvil, noté que me agarraba, y entonces comprendí que sin querer aquello se había producido y a él, para mi desgracia, le había gustado.

- ¡Tú!- grité separándome de él de golpe- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Se levantó tranquilamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia mí que estaba apoyado en la pared, en aquel momento no sé si es que seguía borracho o ya quería terminar lo que había empezado, pero se vino hacia a mi dispuesto a besarme de nuevo y hacer conmigo dios sabe qué. Intenté esquivarle, al ser tan tranquilo pensé que podría tumbarle fácilmente y largarme de allí, pero me agarró con fuerza y echándome sobre la pared me besó de nuevo apasionadamente. En aquel momento me sentí extraño, pero conforme me besaba más y más aquella imagen de Saotome que siempre recordaba se iba esfumando y aquel tío había conseguido crear su propia imagen en mi cabeza, me sentí raro, me sentí nervioso, yo no iba a acostarme con otro tío, eso lo tenía claro, seguramente él pensaba todo lo contrario y me lo confirmó al meterme mano intentando desnudarme.

Se había resistido a todo lo que le hacía, pero yo me sentía incapaz de detenerme, me atraía su arrogancia, su modo de actuar, y la manera de ser que escondía tras esa fachada tan gruñona, finalmente se volvió dócil y pienso que no le resultó algo tan malo que acabásemos en la cama, haciendo el amor.

Unas horas más tarde ya se había hecho de día y me desperté completamente solo sobre la cama medio tapado con la sábana. No había indicios de que otra persona hubiese estado allí, excepto el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Me incorporé y busqué alguna pista que me aclarase si realmente todo había sido real o por el contrario un simple sueño creado por mi subconsciente ebrio. Me levanté de la cama, estaba desnudo, así que tomé aquello como señal de que efectivamente algo había ocurrido. Al salir de mi habitación, con la sábana enrollada a mi cintura, me dirigí al salón donde encontré una nota hecha una bola de papel tirada junto a la mesa. La cogí y la desplegué estaba llena de tachones pero se entendía.

_Espero que no pienses que esto se va a repetir... (tachado)_

_No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez o te parto la boca (tachado)_

_Eres un pervertido de mierda (tachado)_

_No se para que mierda escribo esto si luego lo tacho (tachado)_

_Te (la palabra siguiente estaba muy tachada) _

Una carta simple y algo incoherente, pero al fin y al cabo demostraba que quería dejar una nota para que no me preocupase por él, aunque en la nota me insultase varias veces. Me dejó en duda ese último escrito "Te..." ¿será un te odio? ¿Será un te volveré a ver? ¿Será... un... te quiero? Una sonrisa cruzó mi cara. Me había hecho feliz esa pequeña duda.

- ¿Lo habrá tachado para que vaya a preguntarle?-

Soy patético, me decía a mí mismo mientras iba para la agencia de detectives, sólo hice esa estúpida carta para atraerlo hacia mí de nuevo, realmente patético. Un hombre como yo, haciendo tonterías como esa por un tío como Sasazuka. Con suerte conseguí tachar lo más patético de toda la carta, lo más vergonzoso que le he dicho a alguien en toda mi vida.

- Te quiero... – oí a mi espalda una voz jadeante- ¿es lo que pone al final?- era Sasazuka, parecía haber corrido bastante rápido hasta llegar donde yo estaba, pensándolo fríamente se había molido a correr desde su casa hasta allí, teniendo en cuenta que yo había salido un buen rato antes-

Respiré profundamente antes de contestarle.

- ¡Estúpido bastardo!- grité con todas mis fuerzas-

- ¿Eso significa que sí?- su rostro tranquilo parecía irradiar algo de felicidad-

Me quedé parado en mitad de la calle, mirando hacia él con cara de estúpido, con aquella cara de estúpido y patético hombre en el que me había convertido. Desvié la mirada.

- Supongo... – me sonrojé-

Tras decir esto, me abrazó y me apretó contra su pecho todo lo que pudo. En aquel momento no parecía el mismo tío que me caía mal. Comprendí perfectamente lo que sentía y me avergoncé, jamás pensé que me enamoraría de un hombre, y menos de un hombre como él.

**Fin**


End file.
